1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of an ultrasonic generating device which configured to generate an ultrasonic vibration when supplied with a current, and an assembling system of the ultrasonic generating device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 64-36200 has disclosed an ultrasonic generating device which is configured to generate an ultrasonic vibration when supplied with a current. This ultrasonic generating device includes a bolt which includes a head portion, and a bar portion smaller in an outside diameter than the head portion. An attachment unit which includes piezoelectric elements configured to convert the current to the ultrasonic vibration is attached to the bar portion of the bolt. The attachment unit is fastened between the head portion of the bolt and a nut which is a fastening member, and is contracted. The piezoelectric element is contracted by the contraction of the attachment unit, and the conversion from the current to the ultrasonic vibration is properly performed by the piezoelectric elements.
In the manufacture of the ultrasonic generating device having the configuration described above, it is necessary to contract the attachment unit which includes the piezoelectric elements. In a general manufacturing method, the attachment unit is fastened by the nut to apply a compressive force to the attachment unit (piezoelectric elements) from the nut and contract the attachment unit. In the manufacturing method according to Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 64-36200, a compressive force is applied to the attachment unit (piezoelectric elements) by a force applying unit separate from the nut to contract the attachment unit. When the attachment unit is contracted to a predetermined contraction state, the nut is attached to the bar portion of the bolt, and the attachment unit is fastened between the head portion of the bolt and the nut. As a result, the predetermined contraction state of the attachment unit is maintained. Here, when the compressive force is applied to the attachment unit from the force applying unit, both ends of the bolt are fixed in directions parallel to a longitudinal axis, and are fixed ends.